


Galaxy

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art Shows, Artist Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, One Word Prompts, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Logan goes to an art show and meets a rather handsome artist.Prompt given to me by @arandombisexual on Tumblr





	Galaxy

Logan stared at the painting, completely transfixed. The whorls and swirls of deep blue and purple and gold decorated the black canvas; the whole thing flecked with silver stars. He was so enthralled with it that he didn't even notice anyone had come up to stand next to him until a deep voice spoke.

"I'm glad you like it." Logan jolted and turned to see a tall, rather handsome man standing next to him. The mysterious man smiled and oh, how Logan's heart jumped. Undoubtedly this was the most attractive man he'd ever seen. "It's called 'Galaxy Dreams'. It took me almost a month to get it to look right." 

Logan's eyes widened. "You painted this? It's incredible, you have quite a talent. I'm Logan, by the way," he said, holding out his hand. He thanked the stars that his hands weren't shaking. 

The artist took Logan's hand and shook it. "Virgil. Nice to meet you."

"Virgil. What an unusual name. I like it; I think it suits you." Logan reluctantly let go of Virgil's hand.

The artist gave Logan a soft chuckle and brushed his dark purple hair out of his eyes. "Thanks, I got it for my birthday." Logan snorted, then let out a laugh. This guy was attractive _and_ funny. He decided it was a good idea to come to this art show after all. Logan plucked up his courage and asked, "So what are you doing after the show's over?" 

Virgil gave him a curious look for a moment then grinned. "Hopefully taking you out to dinner. What do you say?" Logan blinked a few times, his brain going into a gay panic for a moment. "Should I take that as a yes?" All Logan could do was nod. He definitely didn't regret coming to this art show. Not at all.


End file.
